Aeron Greyjoy
Aeron Greyjoy is the son of Alannys Greyjoy and Damron Greyjoy, and Lord of the Iron Islands. History Aeron is the second born son of Damron Greyjoy. His firstborn brother Merryk Greyjoy was in line to succeed Damron and be the Lord of Pyke, but he was slain by a boy of House Manderly while raiding Greywater Watch. When his father fell during the Second Greyjoy Rebellion, Aeron rose to Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands. Aeron's skills in his court were barely enough to keep the Iron Islands from sinking into turmoil and he relied heavily on his mother Alannys to help rule the islands. Recent History 'First Era' Aeron was falsely accused of raiding in the Riverlands. Durran Harlaw sought to take advantage of the resulting animosity towards House Greyjoy and staged a civil war. Harlaw attacked Pyke, and Aeron apparently killed Lord Durran in combat during the battle, throwing him into the sea. 'Second Era' Aeron led sixteen thousand men of House Greyjoy to burn the Riverlands at the command of his cousin King Damon Lannister, in hopes of flushing out Marq Baelish from Harrenhal. He met with the king and his forces outside the castle only to learn that Lord Baelish had fled. Baelish's men surrendered, and King Damon gifted the castle to House Greyjoy as a reward for their fealty and assistance with subduing the Riverlands. Third Era In the third era, Alannys Greyjoy forfeited the castle of Harrenhal out of concern for its cost and its curse. Aeron returned to the Iron Islands where he was married to Masha Drumm. Fourth Era When Dagon Greyjoy sailed with his mother to take the Shield Islands, Aeron remained on Pyke to hold his lordship with assistance from his sister, Gwin. Masha Drumm gave birth to Aeron's heir, Dalton Greyjoy. Fifth Era When Alannys Greyjoy left for King's Landing to take up her role on the Small Council, Aeron was given complete control of the islands for the first time. In short order, and due to his confrontational and churlish nature, Aeron succeeded in creating a number of enemies among his Iron Island vassals. Most notably, House Harlaw, Goodbrother, Volmark, Stonetree, Myre, and Codd. Near the end of the fifth era, Aeron visited Harlaw to take back his brother's son, Balon Greyjoy, from Victaria Harlaw. Upon his return journey, his ship, Merryk's Wrath, happened upon the carcass of a dead whale and was subsequently attacked by a kraken. The ship survived, along with a number of its crew, but Balon perished. At Pyke, Urron brought to Aeron an inflammatory letter received from Gelmar Goodbrother. At Urron's insistence, Aeron boarded the ship, Seafoam, with a skeleton crew and set off to repair the failing ties. At sea, while rounding the point of SaltCliffe, the Seafoam was set upon by storm and an unidentified longship. During the ensuing confrontation, Aeron's ship was boarded and his whole crew killed. Aeron was spared the same fate, but had his tongue cut out of his mouth. Sixth Era Several months chained in the ship's hold found Aeron sold as a slave on some distant shore; the barter beaches of Talon. He was eventually purchased from the depths of the fleshshop alongside a number of other slaves to man the oars of a ship called the Seaworthy, captained by a madwoman named Mizmarro. Eighth Era Over the following years, Aeron grew close to his oarmates, two men named Rus and Mannan. The Seaworthy's journey had carried them deep into the southern continent of Sothoryos, during which Aeron had became embroiled in the escape plans of another slave, Thistle. Because of this scheme, Aeron was now tasting the wine and food of Mizmarro to test it for poison and using this newfound position of trust to gain access to the ship captain's map of the continent. Thistle in turn, had begun to teach him to read and write in order to create a copy of the map. Quotes "Iron could be tempered easily enough, but sometimes Alannys wondered if Aeron were really iron at all. Such a metal was said to be malleable but she had tried over and over again to mold her son to her liking, and had failed every time." ''- Blood and Whispers ''"Aeron on the throne looked as out of place as his sister Gwin would with a gown at a southern ball." - Helya Volmark He’d never been much good at making friends. - Thoughts of Aeron Greyjoy "I thought Aeron might stay more out of trouble in Harrenhal. If he truly wishes to return to Pyke then he will need to dedicate himself to the study of lordship, or else my son will sink the Iron Islands into the sea with his rule." – Alannys Greyjoy “Yes, Aeron rules. Aeron is a Lord, seawater quenches thirst, and fish walk on land.” - ''Alannys Greyjoy ''"vassals do not believe that you are fit to rule a row boat, let alone the Iron Islands. They spit in your face... How many here would rally behind you if they heard that you had lost the Giant of Wyk? You’ve made no friends. They do not fear you as they did your mother, nor do they respect you as they did your father." - Urron Family Members Damron Greyoy, father (deceased) Alannys Greyjoy, mother Gwynesse Lannister, aunt (deceased) Masha Drumm, wife Merryk Greyjoy, brother (deceased) Dagon Greyjoy, brother Gwin Greyjoy, sister Dalton Greyjoy, son Category:Greyjoy Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Pyke Category:Iron islands Category:Lord Paramount Category:Lord